Dominance
by zMonsterz
Summary: Red recently caught a new pokemon on Mt. Silver. Luca is an aggressive female Lucario. Red asks Mewtwo for advice and they find out the interesting way that male Lucarios assert there dominance. Will Luca learn to love her master like all his other pokemon? A smutty one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A smutty one-shot happening sometime during three years of Red's Mt. Silver training after the events of Emerald.**

**Enjoy**

**- zMonsterz**

Dominance

Red scratched his head and looked at Luca his recently caught Lucario. She stood 3'11", average size, but her spikes were like flattened discs. She gave him a hostile glare and refused to aura sphere the ground. A cold wind blew in the Mt. Silver air.

'What? You can't do it?' He asked telepathically. Mewtwo was teaching him well in the ways of the aura. Her eyes widened momentarily before she snorted. Another wind blew by and her aura sensors waved in it. She thrusted an aura sphere in his direction, only half surprised that he spun to the side. She was shocked to find an aura sphere even larger than hers launched at her. She moved, but it clipped her back leg and spun her to the ground, where she landed on her butt. The boy smiled at her shocked expression and reached a hand out. She glared at him and slapped his hand away before jumping up and storming around the corner.

'Stupid boy!' she thought. 'Thinks he can control me? That stupid yellow rat got a lucky shot. I will not serve anyone who keeps that as company; or anyone for that matter.' She rounded the corner and stopped in shock as a huge spiky Aerodactyl dodged a flamethrower. She gaped at the massive black Charizard that launched it. It was at least ten feet tall and had blue fire curling out of its mouth. She hid behind his rock and watched the little Pikachu come around the corner towards the fight. She grinned at the thought of the rodent getting burned but frowned when he jumped on the Charizard's shoulder and the fiery dragon nuzzled him. She gasped. That kid owns these two beasts?

"That kid is the best Pokemon trainer in the world."

Luca's eyes widened in fear. She was face to face with Mewtwo. A tall, very spiky looking, Mewtwo.

'Lord Mewtwo! What are you doing here!' she bowed.

"I am training." it spoke aloud.

'Why?' she mentally asked.

"Red wishes us to do so."

'You serve him! He is your master!'

"If he wishes. He does not treat me like a slave, but as an equal. He is my savior and friend, and I owe him my life. I watched him try to train with you earlier. I would not cross him. Red has a dominant trait that seems to draw everyone to him. He hasn't backed down for anything, even me."

Luca shook her head as she watched Red ride up on an enormous Gyarados and stopped by Aero, Pika, and Charizard. All of them looked pleased to see him. She looked up to see Mewtwo had left her to ponder her thoughts.

All of a sudden an Espeon came hurtling through the air. It crashed into her with a squeal. Luca growled and grabbed her. Espeon squealed as Luca's other hand started to form an aura sphere. Instantly Red had grabbed her by the throat and pushed her away.

"Don't, touch, Vee." He growled. Luca snarled and threw an aura sphere at Vee. Red stepped in front of Vee and took the hit in the shoulder. Across the clearing, Charizard roared and rushed for Luca. Before he sent an attack Red was up, trying to calm him down. Luca sneered at the dragon and turned away. Charizard, having been somewhat assured his master was not in danger, snorted out a plume of dark grey smoke.

"What do I do, Mewtwo? I don't know anything about Lucarios as I've never been to the Sinnoh region. She attacked one of our family. How can I tame that wild spirit of her and keep that from happening again. She is more stubborn than Charizard!" Red mused.

"Red, I do want to remind Green had trained Charizard admirably before giving him to you for training. Charizard had already trusted you some, and that trust was solidified over hard training and the shock of him evolving again. As for Luca, Lucario's live in packs led by the Alpha Male." Mewtwo answered.

"How would an alpha male deal with someone like Luca."

Mewtwo smiled at Red's use of the word someone in reference to a Pokemon. It nodded thoughtfully before letting his mind seek the answer, its eyes glowing as it did so.

"I see."

"What is it?"

"Male Lucarios exert there dominance over females by physically forcing them down and inserting their penis into the female's anus."

Red's eyes widened and his face turned red. In case they ever returned home, he needed to teach Mewtwo to be more subtle. 'Do I hav..."

"Well I can't do it for two reasons." Mewtwo stated. "First you are to be her master not I; and secondly, for I, do not have, a penis."

Red shook his head. "Oh yeah, a lot more subtle."

Red walked out of the cave to see Luca and Charizard glaring at each other. Red walked over to her and grabbed her wrist. "Come on, Luca."

'Why do you call me that!' she growled.

"Because. That is your new name." He dragged her into the cave. As soon as they were out of sight of the pissed dragon, Luca sunk her teeth into Red's shoulder. Red pushed her against the wall and held her arms above her head with one hand.

"Submit." he commanded.

She snarled.

Red sighed. He brought his other hand to her face and stroked her cheek gently. Her eyes widened when he brought his lips to hers and he could taste his blood on her lips. He forced his tongue into her mouth and smirked as Luca's eyes rolled back in her head. He broke apart and with his free hand he took off his black tee and tied her paws together with it.

She gazed at his toned body, and tried to keep from drooling. She was surprised she was able to keep glaring at him. He shook his head and pulled her onto the floor so she was laying on her back. He placed a hand on each of her large (for a Lucario) breasts. Red tweaked the nipples and she moaned. If she wore a bra he would guess she would need a C cup. He pushed her arms above her head and sat on her neck. She snarled at him, but that snarl turned into a gasp after he unzipped his pants. Her eyes almost popped out of her school as she looked at the huge fourteen inch monstrosity that was his penis.

"Submit." He commanded.

She snarled but he didn't even let her finish. He shoved his massive cock down her throat. Luca's eyes rolled back into her head and she couldn't hold back a moan as he muzzlefucked her. She thought his penis was the most delicious thing she ever tasted and got lost in the rhythm of his thrust. Her tongue began to wrap around the shaft as he began forcing his huge cock down her throat. Luca moaned again. He pulled out with an audible popping noise and smirked when he saw her half-lidded expression. He rubbed the tip of his dick against her lips and smirked again when she willingly took it in her mouth. Luca was filled with pleasure as Red relentlessly fucked her throat. Her tongue danced on the underside of his cock until he came down her throat. So much cum gushed into her stomach and he pulled out a little and finished off in her mouth. Luca swallowed and licked her lips then glared at his smile.

"Submit." He commanded.

'Never!'

He sighed again and slid down her body. He rubbed his dick against her pussy and her eyes widened. Before she could protest he shoved his huge dick into her filling her up. Her mouth gaped open as she felt him destroy her barrier. She was a young Lucario and would have had her first mate next spring. He thrust relentlessly into her and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. She was filled with pleasure and pain as his huge cock hit her g-spot and everywhere else. Her walls clenched around him then convulsed as she came.

"Submit." He commanded.

She let out a weak growl and he shook his head.

"Oh Luca..."

He turned her on her stomach and put her butt in the air and rubbed his huge cock against her pussy. Luca looked back in terror as he started prodding his lubricated tip at her asshole she whimpered and he rammed his cock in. He fucked her so hard. Her eyes were open, as was her mouth and her tongue was out. She was feeling the most pleasure she had ever felt in her life when she realized. This boy was dominating her, owning her, and she was loving every second of it. She lost count of how many times she came before he released his load inside of her.

He pulled out and she realized she wanted nothing more than for him to make her feel owned, loved, and protected forever."

He stood up "Submit." he said out of breath.

She got on her knees and cleaned his shrinking cock with her tongue and marveled at how a flaccid nine inches was still almost twice as big as an average Lucario penis at full attention. She looked up at him with doe eyes then mentally relented.

'Yes master.'

Luca lay on her masters chest her head nuzzling into his pec.

"I'm sorry Luca." He mumbled. She looked at him questioningly. "You attacked Vee, and she is my family, they all are. I'll do anything to protect my family. Some things I don't like doing and some things I do." Luca blushed furiously. "You are family now, and remember, I'll do anything for you."

At this moment Luca realized she was deeply in love with the seventeen year-old underneath her and would do anything for him too. She then noticed she was inadvertently been stroking his cock with her paw.

'Let me take care of that for you master.' Red smiled at her. She moved to placing the enormous throbbing organ into her mouth.

**This is a filler event in a new story I am writing called Rising Storm, coming soon!**


	2. Epilouge

**Yo sup! This is a test story for an upcoming story called Rising Storm. It probably won't be out for a while, though.**

**Healing Scars, my Walking Dead fic, will be priority one. I'll crank out one chapter a week, posted on thursdays. ****There are other stories waiting to pop up. This doesn't include any one-shots I feel like writing. So let's make some magical fucking progress. If anyone has something they want me to write, leave a review with the request on any of my stories.**

**Peace bitches!**

**-zem **


End file.
